


Feverish

by Whirlwind



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gremma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look after and protect the people of Storybrooke everyday. But, who's looking after you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish

No matter how strong the man, a cold will still always get the better of him. And Graham is no exception to this. He's taken a sick day and stayed home to get better. His apartment seems even quieter than usual as he lays there on the couch.

For a moment he thinks how it might be nice if someone else was there. Regina wouldn't ever come over or even dare take care of him if he was sick. Not that he would have wanted her to, he much rather be by himself than have her there. But still, it was lonely. Her response to hearing he was sick was to stay away from her until he was all better, telling him "I'm the Mayor of this town, I can't afford to get sick." So the flu laden Sheriff was on his own to care of himself, which was nothing new.

Just as he starts to drift off, the sound of hesitant knocking stirs the Sheriff from his almost sleeping state on the couch. Rubbing one of his eyes he lifts himself off his seat, with a blanket draped over his shoulders, as he shuffles over to the door. He's surprised by who he finds on the other end of the door.

"Emma?" He asks groggily. "I heard you were sick." She notices the heavy bags under his eyes. He looks like crap. Clearly he had not faked it just to get a day off like she herself often contemplated doing. "I hear people usually bring soup over in these types of situations." Emma gestures to a can of soup in her hand. Graham gives a tired chuckle that quickly turns into a cough but he recovers quick. "It's usually already prepared, but thank you."

As she rests the can on the counter she gazes around his apartment. There are no photographs displayed anywhere. She can't help but wonder, why doesn't he seem to have any friends? He's a nice guy, well liked by the town and yet, she can't recall a single time where he mentions any friends or even seeing him hang out with anyone. Graham seems to be a bit of a lone wolf so to speak, but she can relate. Before coming to Storybrooke she was the same way, she still is in ways.

Graham sits back down on the couch and wraps the blankets around him tighter as he starts to feel chilled. After a moment Emma heads back over to where Graham is seated. Looking over at him, she notices beads of sweat on his forehead and walks over to him. Placing the back of her hand against his forehead she can feel he's burning up.

"Graham you have a fever, you need to lay down." He does as she says but he seems a bit out of it, no doubt from the fever. She thinks it'd be pointless to ask him where he keeps his towels in his condition so Emma instead just rummages through the kitchen before eventually finding what she's looking for. She takes the towel and soaks it in some cool water.

By the time she gets back with the compress he's already out cold. She brushes back the stray curls that are dangling and rests the cold compress against his forehead. He shivers for a moment then gets accustomed to it.

Emma let's out a sigh, "You look after and protect the people of Storybrooke everyday. But, who's looking after you?"

It's a few hours later before Graham wakes up, it's now mid afternoon. As he goes to push back his hair he finds a still slightly damp towel on his forehead. Still fairly tired, he tries to recall what happened before falling asleep. He spots the soup can on the counter and remembers that Emma came over, but not much more beyond that. So he has no idea when she left.

Pushing himself off the couch into a seated position, he goes to stretch his achy limbs. But upon doing so notices something a bit unexpected in the chair beside the couch. Emma is curled up asleep in it. She couldn't bring herself to leave him there by himself in his condition, so she had fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up. 

He can't help but smile at her sleeping form for her sweet gesture. His chest has this odd aching sensation he can't place, probably something from his cold he assumes. Emma by nature wasn't exactly the nurturing type so her sticking around to take care of him came as a surprise. 

"Thank you." Graham whispered quietly before snuggling back into his couch. He'd eventually thank her properly to her face later when they were both awake. And in that moment, all though she was asleep, Graham noticed for the first time the apartment didn't seem as quiet or lonely as it usually did.


End file.
